Alejandro
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: Fred decides to give his brother, Percy, a "special" treat in late celebration of his just past birthday One shot


First off, hello from London! Yes – London! I will be here for the next couple of weeks and it is very exciting! If I can arrange, I may actually be able to visit the place where one of my characters is born and get a feel of what the area she lives in is like! Eeeee – course, how to get there is another matter, and depends if I wanna spend the night there or not… depends if I can find a cheap inn…

Anyways – I did some writing apparently (though I should've been working on my school work… oops…) and I'll explain…

I'm sure everyone is familiar with Lady Gaga's recent … video _Alejandro_. Now before you read this… I HAD NOT SEEN THE VIDEO TILL **AFTER** I HAD HEARD THE SONG!

I first heard Alejandro on the plane while flying to London, and for some reason this idea just popped into my head and I decided to go for it and write it. This is my first time writing a "song fic" as you will… so it's gonna suck…

Well enough of my rantings – enjoy~

**!WARNINGS!** Contains explicit sexual innuendos, male homosexuality and INCEST! If any of the mentioned bother you, then please shut the fuck up and leave!

**Rating:** M for Mature

Alejandro

He had been studying in his room – well, the shared room of the Gryffindor dorms, occasionally eyeing his Head Boy badge sitting squared on the corner of his desk. He had to suppress the smug grin as he turned his eyes back to his papers, reaching a hand to flip the pages of his book. It was no secret that Percy Weasley was immensely proud of his achievements these past six years he's been attending Hogwarts and this year would be exceptional. Although it was a bit of a spirit damper knowing that the infamous "mad" murderer, Sirius Black was on the run, but he would carry out his duties without fail – no matter what the demands may be on him along with the other Head boys and girls. He gave one last glance at his badge, before deciding it was too much of a distraction and reached over to pick it up and place it in his desk drawer. He had just about tucked the drawer close when he heard the door creak open, sighing inwardly to himself; he was just enjoying the silence of having the room finally to himself. That was the down to a dorm – not that he had any more privacy at home. He near jumped out of his seat at the fingers that traced the contour of his neck and jaw, rearing his head to the person behind him only to bump noses with his brother.

"Ha – knew you'd do that." The redhead grinned smugly; a light tint of pink coloured Percy's face as he cleared his throat turning his eyes away.

"What do _you_ want Fred?"

"Aw, can't come up and see my big brother?" Fred asked sweetly, draping his over the other's shoulders leaning his face in close. Percy hesitantly shoved him off, giving him a disapproving glare hissing through his teeth.

"_Not here_! Someone might walk in!" He warned; Fred only shrugged, before walking over to the door pulling his wand out along the way. Percy only watched him from his seat, struggling between the wanton to nag his brother and the curiosity _why_ his brother was doing something so risqué. Once Fred finished setting up some barring charms and few silencing ones, he turned to face the older redhead with a grin, feeling it widened at the expression on his brother's face. It was pulled by conflict and at the same time enticement of what would be happening soon.

"There – it should be fine if I do that?"

"… someone might want to come in; they'll find it suspicious." He countered; Fred snorted, waving a hand in the air.

"Everyone's still pattering about their summers – 'sides, it's still early." Percy remained silent; Fred gave him a loop-sided grin, trekking across the room reaching his hands out for the other's shoulders. Percy felt himself be turned around so his whole body was facing the smaller redhead, gazing up expectantly into similarly brown eyes; he tried to stand up, feeling the other push him back down firmly, a finger gently pressing against his lips.

"Wait – don't get up yet. I've got a little something for you, Perce."

"For me? Heaven forbid."

"Oh harsh – I can be nice you know." Fred faked a hurt expression, smacking his hand to his chest as though the other had struck him there. Percy only rolled his eyes as he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Sure – like how you and George changed my Head Boy badge; oh and let's not forget the _wonderful_ surprise you two gave me for getting said badge; _and_ that god awful box you two left me for my birthday couple weeks ago; and –"

"All right, all right – I get the point, Merlin. Just to make it clear – those were all George's ideas." The older boy snorted as he shook his head, murmuring under his breath; Fred pouted a little, walking up to his brother to run his fingers through shocking red hair.

"Okay – so I suggested the one for the badge, but I had – a _different_ – gift in mind for your birthday. Just didn't have the privacy or time to give it to you yet."

"As if giving it to me at school is any more private?" Fred smirked, pulling his hands away before walking over to the door, picking up what unmistakably looked like a small, portable stereo. Percy only raised an eye brow at him, staring at the black contraption with an odd look.

"... I'm not even going to ask how you snuck this in here, but I will ask – what does this have to do with your – "_gift_"?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing his younger brother rather critically; the smirk on Fred's face only widened, setting the stereo down on the desk closest to them. Percy shifted in his seat, unnerved by the lack of noise his brother was giving him.

"Oh, don't worry – I think you'll enjoy this. Thought I'd treat you to a little show."

"You what?" Fred gave him a wordless hush, reaching out to press the play button on the stereo; Percy only needed but guess that somehow the redhead convinced their father to make it work despite the magic disruptions placed all around the castle. Fred moved to stand in front of him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Just sit and relax and enjoy the show." There was a few moments of silence before the sounds of what violins began to play, the words soon following seconds after, Fred moving his lips silently to the opening lyrics.

_I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me – but I just can't be with you like this anymore…_

_Alejandro…_

Percy could only stare in surprise, before burying his face in his hand as he let out a slight groan; the pace of music began to pick up as Fred began moving his shoulders, before swaying his hips to the beat, slowly sliding his hands from his hips up his side over his head.

_She's got both hands – in her pocket,_

_And she won't look at you – won't look at you._

_She hides through love, en su bolsillo,_

_She's got a halo around her finger around you._

Percy looked up through his fingers as he watched Fred sway his hips instinctively to the rhythm of the song, his lips silently whispering the words; he crisscrossed his arms in front of him in time with the beat, before placing them on his hips leaning forward before abruptly straightening up.

_You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, Rejoice._

_At this point, I've got to choose, nothing to lose._

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't want a kiss, don't want a touch, just smoke one cigarette – hush._

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto._

Percy had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from laughing partly in embarrassment, but mostly from amusement as Fred jutted his pelvis forward, holding his arms out to the side as made a wave motion with his whole body.

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

He approached the sitting redhead, leaning his face in close with Percy's, hands hard against the other's shoulders as he pushed him in his seat.

_Stop – please! Just let me go._

_Alejandro, just let me go!_

Fred pulled back, standing with a hand on his hip, the other slowly coming over his face, shimmering down his neck and chest before resting on the hem of his shirt. Percy watched his hand intently as he revealed a glimmer of freckled, pale skin; he continued to tease the older, lifting and dropping the hem of his shirt in time with the words, before crossing his arms over his body to swiftly and effortlessly pull it up over his head.

_She's not broken, she's just a baby._

_And her boyfriend's like her dad – just like her dad._

_And all those flames that burn before him,_

_Now he's gonna firefight, gotta cool the bad._

Fred swayed his hips in a circular motion, moving to close what seemed like an endless gap to Percy; he near gasped as the smaller redhead moved to sit on his right leg, placing his hands dangerously close to restricting heat the older hadn't even noticed till now, thrusting back and forth against his knee. Percy let out a wordless breathe, feeling Fred's hot breath against his ear.

_You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, rejoice._

_At this point, I gotta choose – nothing to lose._

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't want a kiss, don't want a touch – just smoke one cigarette hush!_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto._

Fred pulled back slightly, and brown clashed with heated brown as they stared eye to eye with each other. Ignoring the rest of the lyrics that followed, Fred reached his hands carefully for Percy's glasses, the older tilting his head slightly to allow the younger to pull his horn-rimmed glasses with ease. He put them behind on the desk with a gentle klink, not once taking his eyes away from his brother's face – he had always liked Percy better without his glasses.

There was a small pause as the two simply gazed at each other, before barely a split second later they were clashing lips with each other, each fighting for dominance with their tongues. Percy sneaked his hands down the side of Fred's body, roughly grabbing him by the hips as he pulled the other closer to him, feeling the younger grunt against his mouth. Fred roamed his hands through short, semi curled red hair, mussing up the neatly combed strands, moving his hips – as much as the other would allow him, that is – back and forth in time with the music still playing in the background. The burning ache in their lungs forced them to pull back from the other, welcoming the flow of air as they gasped and panted.

"… sorry – I think interrupted your – _dance_." Percy managed once he regained some breathe; Fred only snorted as he leaned in to nip at the sensitive spot just below the ear lobe, feeling the other almost instantly wither underneath him.

"Doubt I'd be able to continue myself anyways; just your expression was turning me on." Percy abruptly pushed him back, standing them both up to their feet, before swooping in to recapture the other's mouth with his own. Fred wrapped his arms around the other's neck, feeling his brother walk him backwards towards the bed, letting out a startled yelp as he felt his knee collide with the edge of the mattress. He barely had time to register what exact position the bed was as Percy shoved him firmly back, feeling his back bounce against the spring of the mattress, and the other's weight suddenly on top of him. Their lips locked with each other, tongues clashes as the older pressed a hand against the younger's knee, the redhead compiling with the gesture, hands groping about senselessly for the other's shirt hem, successfully managing to tug it up and over Percy's head. Percy wasted no time to undo the zipper on his brother's pants, Fred reaching with equal enthusiasm for the buckle on the elder's belt, fumbling a little with his shaking hands.

_Don't bother me, don't bother me, Alejandro._

_Don't call my name, don't call my name. Bye Fernando._

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Alejandro._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, Fernando._

"Turn around…"

"Aw come on – it's not fun if I can't watch your face." Fred half whined, the sound muffling into a moan as the fingers inside him shifted; Percy lowered his face close to his brother's, kissing along his jaw line to his ear, prodding at the lobe with his tongue.

"I don't have any lubrication handy – and my wand's on my desk."

"Oh come on – I can take it dry."

"No – we haven't done this in a while; it will hurt." He stated flatly, and to ensure his point, Percy roughly ran his finger along Fred's anus, a sharp hiss escaping the redhead at the slight sting it caused. He kissed his younger brother's forehead in apology for the harsh example, but nonetheless gave him a knowing look.

"… fine! But next time, all right!"

"I'll be sure to keep something close by then."

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't want a kiss, don't want a touch, just smoke one cigarette – hush._

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto._

"…ow…"

"Told you."

"Shut – ah – up… since when were – ngh! An ex-ah! Ex-expert at this?"

"Since we started doing this – relax, you're tense." Percy soothed, tenderly massaging his brother's hips and easing his hands down the other's thighs; Fred let out a straggled moan as he willed his body to relax to allow the other redhead deeper in. It was a painfully slow process of moving, stopping, waiting to adjust, before repeating the whole cycle again; Percy paused as he waited on Fred to adjust to him inside his body, the younger redhead's face buried against the pillow. He leaned over carefully, tenderly nipping at his shoulders.

"You all right?"

"Y-yeah – give me a minute…"

"Sure…" Fred took in several deep breathes, before turning his head to glance over his shoulder, nodding his head. Percy bit down on his lower lip, easing himself out as slowly as he could control it, pushing back in just as equally slow; he watched his brother's face for any change, any notice of pain. Seeing the other encourage, he hastened the pace just a little, pushing in a little harder than he was previously doing; a sharp gasp escaped Fred, causing Percy to stop, worried he was moving too quickly, but his brother's words said otherwise.

"I-I'm fine – keep going…" Percy hesitated a moment, before continuing slowly building his pace back up, watching intently his brother's face; encouraged by the gasps and moans escaping the younger, he quickened his pace further, only semi-conscious that he was near matching the rhythm of the song still playing in the back.

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro._

_(Alejandro, Alejandro)_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)_

_Don't want a kiss, don't want a touch,_

_(Alejandro, Alejandro)_

_Just smoke one cigarette – hush._

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto._

_(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)_

_Alejandro_

Fred grasped at the sheets as his brother's pace quickened to match the rhythm of the song, pushing his hips back in attempt to match the same pace; his vision went momentarily white, his body tensing as he felt his brother brush against something inside of him. He tried to angle his hips in hopes of hitting that spot again; Percy picked up on the subtle change, adjusting his hold on the other's hips in order to try and imitate whatever he had done earlier. Whichever it was, it worked – Fred let out a wordless gasp as his vision blanked, his muscles clamping down hard around the older redhead as he came; Percy grunted in response, thrusting his hips a few more times before he came. He hoisted himself on his arms over Fred, before letting out a heaving sigh, slowly collapsing on top of his brother.

The two laid together like that as they waited for their breathing to settle, before Percy felt he had the energy to push himself up and out of Fred, the younger wincing a bit at the pleasant ache, rolling himself onto his back once given the room to. Percy sat back on his heels for a moment, before reluctantly getting up from the bed to fetch his wand from his desk to clean themselves up.

"Think we can get away with me staying here the night?"

"No – for starters, since when did you sleep with your '_git_' of a big brother?" Fred snickered a little, before pushing himself off the bed, going around the area of the bed to pick up his clothes and get dressed. He glanced over to the stereo that had stopped playing several minutes ago after the song finished, walking over to turn it off turning to face his brother with a slight grin.

"I reckon they're still chatting it up downstairs."

"I suppose so – no one's tried to break the door down yet." Percy answered just as he pulled his shirt over his head; he paused as the song started up again, turning his head to face his younger brother leaning against the desk, a sly grin on his face.

"…Fred…"

"Care for another go?" He struggled with the decision, glancing between the door and his brother; his face expressionless, Percy cut across the room to where Fred was standing. He touched his lips briefly against the younger's, reaching around him to press the stop button on the stereo; the redhead pouted at him.

"Maybe another time, but I think this is too close for comfort." Fred frowned, but shrugged his shoulders; Percy kissed him lightly on the forehead, then the nose giving him a slight smile.

"Thanks though – definitely a much better birthday gift than what you and George – _gave_ me, so to say." A small smile graced the shorter teen's face, reaching up to give a kiss on the elder's chin.

"See – I'm nice sometimes."

"Note, the 'sometimes' part."

"Minor detail." Fred waved it off, earning a small laugh from his brother; he blew a kiss over his shoulder after undoing all the charms and barriers on the door. Percy returned with a loving smile, watching his younger brother's back disappear around the frame, before letting out a sigh and turn back to his school work. He was half tempted to just crawl into bed, unsure if he'd even be able to concentrate after all that; he paused by the stereo that Fred had left on the desk. Curious, he took a peek at the portable electronic, fumbling a bit before managing to open the CD. He lifted the disc out carefully, reading the familiar messy, yet readable hand-written label plastered on the CD.

"_Alejandro"_

He guessed it was the name of the song, considering that one single word appeared so often throughout the whole piece; a smile came to his face as he put the CD back into the stereo, picking it up and walked over to his bed. He placed it under the frame, hidden effectively by the trimming and sheets draping over the side; he had a feeling he'd be listening to that song quite often from now on.

**End**


End file.
